Citius, Altius, Fortius
by Bamnaj
Summary: Higher, Faster, Stronger. She was tired of being the grunt. She wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of seeing her crumble. But they say things have to get worse before they can get better. Mainly SasuSaku with a bit of NaruHina, NejiTen InoShikaSai ShikaTem sprinkled in. T for now. but will change to M for later chapters. AU
1. Weakness

**one.**

"_You are stronger than you think."_

* * *

**Weakness.**

Four.

Five.

_Six._

She had lost count after that. They just kept coming, one after another. She wasn't sure when exactly she fell to the ground, but she could feel blades of grass brushing up against her bare calf.

Again.

And again.

She was sure she was dying.

"Next time shut your stupid mouth Forehead Girl!" said a voice followed by a chorus of abhorrent laughter. And then something wet and sticky landed on her face.

Spit.

Sakura cringed and tried to wipe her face. At that moment something hard and sharp whizzed

past her cheek slicing deep enough to draw blood.

The group of kids broke out in obnoxious laughter as Sakura seemed to crumple in on herself.

"Ami come _ooon_ it's getting dark. We gotta go home. And my mum's making tempura tonight. "

Said a voice from the back of the group.

"I know, I know Kimi, let's go." said Ami. With that, she threw one last glance over her shoulder and laughed at Sakura's crumpled form. "Stupid Forehead Girl." She then lead the group of kids out of the park and back towards the neighborhood entrance.

Sakura laid there for what seemed like a lifetime. She probably had a few bruised -if not broken- ribs and her parents were no doubt worried and looking for her. Sakura didn't want to move, but she new she had to get home before it got completely dark. Slowly, she moved herself in an upright position, and winced once she made it to her feet. She counted 11 bruises and 16 cuts and scrapes. Her dress was ripped and her lip was bleeding.

She started to cry then. Sakura turned to face the park exit and slowly made her way back home.

-xxxxxxx-

"Sakura!"

She heard her mom shouting her name from the porch as she limped her way toward the house. Sakura's mother flew down the steps and ran towards her daughter, Sakura's father not far behind.

"What happened? What -are you _bleeding?_" her mother was near hysterics.

"Mebuki? What is it? Is-" as soon as he caught sight of his daughter, Kizashi Haruno's whole demeanor changed.

"Get inside." He said, eyes narrowing on the multiple bruises on her arms and legs. "_Now._"

-xxxxxxx-

"What," Kizashi gritted out. "Happened." It wasn't a question.

"I-I fell at the p-park!" Sakura began.

She knew he wasn't buying it. But if she told the truth about what _really _happened, she knew it would just make things worse.

Kizashi's eyes narrowed. "Who." Again, not a question.

"Nobody Daddy! I-I just fell." She stuttered. "I was playing outside with some girls from school and I tripped and fell. That's _all."_

Kizashi's nostrils flared. He wasn't mad at Sakura, no, not at all, but she was his _only _daughter, his only _child _and he'd be damned if he let some snot nosed kid knock his little girl around.

-xxxxxxx-

Later that evening while Sakura was getting ready for bed she heard a soft knock on her door.

She sighed and uttered a soft "Come in" just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

"Sakura?" her mother said as she cracked open the door.

Sakura sighed and got into bed pulling the cover up to her chin.

"Come in." she said.

Silently, Sakura's mother opened the door and slid through. Mebuki then padded over to Sakura's bed and sat down on the edge near her feet.

"Your father just needs time to calm down." She said with a sigh.

Silence.

"You didn't eat dinner Sakura, are you hungry?"

Silence.

"Sakura…" she began, "I know you're covering for them."

Sakura's breath hitched.

"I know. But what I don't understand is _why_? They treat you so poorly," she placed a gentle hand on her daughters cheek, where her skin should have been rosy there was a thin cut. Mebuki's eyes narrowed slightly. "And yet you _still _find the need to _lie _for them." She moved her hand to bring an unruly strand of Sakura's pale pink hair behind her ear.

"If I tattle Mommy, they'll just make it worse." Sakura said with a frustrated sigh.

"So, what? You're just going to _let _them? Sakura you need to stand up for yourself."

Sakura sniffed and turned over to her side so that her back was facing her mother.

"What was it this time?" her mother asked, after a moment.

Sakura started crying at that.

"M-my f-forehead, a-and my h-hair!"

Mebuki was silent as she let Sakura shed her tears.

"Sakura," Mebuki began after a moment. "You are the only person who can make yourself feel inferior. No one but you. If you feel upset because of how they treat you it's because you _let_ them. They can't hurt you if you show them that they can't." With that Mebuki bent down and kissed Sakura on the forehead.

Mebuki was nearly out the door when she said over her shoulder to Sakura's still form, "You are stronger than you think." She said. "Show them."

* * *

**A/N: **First chap up! The first and second chapters were originally supposed to be one chapter but I decided to split them up. Intro chapters are always the hardest to write. With that said, PLEASE EXCUSE ANY AND ALL TYPOS. Thank ya kindly.

Anyway I would LOVE to hear constructive feedback from you all. This is only my second Chapterfic and I would be grateful for any helpful criticism.

I'll be posting Chapter 2 later on tonight hopefully if all goes well. So look forward to that.

Please Review if you liked this chapter and even if you didn't. I know it was a bit short, but I do plan on making them longer in the future.

-Wisty

**EDIT**: Just fixed some minor typos.


	2. Autumn Sakura

**two.**

_"The prettiest flower during Fall."_

* * *

**Autumn Sakura**

[_One Month Later_]

By this time she had learned to stop counting. She had gotten used to her skin being yellow and bruised. Used to feeling sore. She accepted the fact that it would always be like this.

It seemed like the rocks were getting bigger and bigger, heavier and heavier.

She felt the ground come up to meet her as she fell. Her vision was going blurry, sounds were fading out.

Was she dying? She wasn't sure. All she knew for certain was that she was slowly losing consciousness.

Drifting.

Drifting..

Until...

"HEY!" What are you guys doing?!"

A voice.

Unfamiliar. Loud. Female.

Shuffling. Then a gasp.

"What..Is she…What are you DOING? Have you guys lost your mind!?"

"Mind your business Blondie , we're just playing around with Billboard Brow here."

A smirk. Then a chorus of chuckles and snorts.

"Oh shove it Ami," the voice said. "You've got a huge schnoz and no one is making a big deal out of _that."_

That earned a few snickers. But a glare from Ami shut them up.

"Beat it New Girl or you'll end up the same way as Forehead Girl over here."

Sakura laid there and listened. Maybe if they kept talking she could ease away...

Sakura flinched when she felt a hand grab her by the forearm and hauled her up.

She opened her eyes as she reached her feet and took in her surroundings.

"Come on. We're leaving."

A blond girl about her age and height stood beside her.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Ami gave an incredulous laugh.

"Look Ami, I'm not stupid enough to take you all on myself. But its getting dark and I'm pretty sure its almost curfew." Ino said as she helped support Sakura's weight. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking her home."

As Ino began to move, Ami and her group started to block her path.

"Are you sure you want to be associated with that runt? You're new here, so I'm willing to look over this."

A scoff and then, "I'm not about to listen to some cow with a rhino horn for a nose. You're welcome to follow me, but I doubt her parents would be happy see the kids who beat their daughter up on their doorstep." Ino said with confidence. And with that she pushed passed Ami and her group and began walking towards the neighborhood entrance.

"And Ami... if you keep flaring your nostrils like that, you really _will _ look like a rhino."

Without giving Ami time to retort, Ino, with Sakura leaning in for support, continued on.

-xxxxxxx-

Once out of sight, Ino led Sakura off to the side to lean on a nearby fence.

"Alright, you're going to have to tell me where you live exactly. Because I might be many things; beautiful, charming, and just all around outstanding in general, but psychic, I am not." She said with a jut of her hip.

Sakura looked at the girl cautiously. She couldn't help but feel on edge.

"Why did you help me?" She mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ino challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't even know me."

"Did I have to? I mean, how was I supposed to just walk past, ya know?"

"Ami's going to mess with you now." Sakura said, eyes cast downward.

"Ha! She can try." Ino said with a snort. "Anyway, my name is Ino Yamanaka, whats yours?"

"...sak..." she mumbled.

"Huh?" Ino said as she bent down closer to Sakura.

"My n-name is SAKURA H-Haruno!" she said getting a tad irritated.

"_That's _better_" _Ino said with a chuckle. She moved to squat down in front of Sakura and crossed her arms over her knees. "So this must be the infamous forehead they were talking about." Ino stated as she jabbed Sakura's wide brow with her index finger. "Whoaaa it is kinda big, isn't it? So is that why you hide it with your bangs?" She questioned. "Well that's just dumb. it makes it worse." She lifted a hand to move Sakura's bangs out of her face. "It makes you look like a sheep dog!"

Sakura started to cry then.

"You know what? I've got something for you. Meet me back here tomorrow before class." said Ino as she began to stand up.

Sakura raised her head and glanced at Ino wearily.

Ino returned her gaze with a beaming grin.

"Now are you going to tell me where you live or not?"

-xxxxxxx-

As Sakura got ready for bed that night, she thought of the events that had followed after Ino had walked her home.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sakura walked up to her front door. She went to knock but hesitated. The knot in her throat seemed to enlarge, rooting her to the spot. _What am I nervous for? _She thought. _You're being silly. They're just Mommy and Daddy. _But still the nervousness continued._

_Ino watched Sakura's dilemma from a few paces behind her. Growing irritated, Ino pushed past and knocked curtly on the door._

_The two were silent as they listened and waited._

_A few seconds passed and the door opened revealing a distraught Mebuki Haruno._

_"Sakura." she breathed out._

_"Hi Mrs. Haruno, I'm new to the neighborhood. Sorry for keeping Sakura out so late. She was just showing me around." Ino said with one of her most charming and disarming smiles._

_Mebuki gave Ino a look and glanced at Sakura, giving her a once-over. "Is this true?" she asked her daughter.  
_

_Sakura threw a fleeting glance at Ino before bringing her attention back to her mother._

_"Y-yes." _

_Mebuki eyed Sakura for a moment more before she addressed Ino who was observing the exchange quietly. "Ino, was it? Thank you for bringing Sakura back safely. But its close to curfew, so you best get home. Do you live far?"_

_Ino looked around at the nearest street sign. "Actually Mrs. Haruno I don't live far. Just a few streets back. So it shouldn't take me that long to get home. I should probably get going now that you mention it. Bye Sakura! Bye Mrs. Haruno!" and with that Ino started walking down the street. _

_Sakura's mother stood there and watched until Ino was out of sight before she turned to address her daughter._

_"Are you sure there isn't any else that happened today?"_

_Sakura began to fidget and kick at the ground. "No."_

_Mebuki knew for a fact that Sakura was lying. Judging from Sakura's dirty dress and various cuts and scrapes. She just couldn't understand why the girl would chose to lie so blatantly. But she supposed that for now she would wait until Sakura choose to come for help herself._

_Sakura's mother sighed. "Alright Sakura, hurry up and get cleaned up. You better be glad your father is still at work. Because you KNOW how he gets."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

The following morning, Sakura got up and went about her morning routine like she usually did, albeit a little earlier than normal.

Because she was going to meet Ino after all.

Sakura showered, brushed her teeth, got dressed and went to go brush her hair. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror in a dilemma. She was trying to take Ino's words to heart and keep her bangs out of her face but she was unsure of how to style it properly.

_Maybe brushed back?_

No her forehead looked like an inflated water balloon.

_A side part?_

No it looked awkward and forced.

_What if I tried a pony-tail?_

That didn't work. If anything, it just made her forehead look even _larger._

Frustrated with everything, Sakura just brushed her bangs in her usual "sheepdog" style, grabbed her schoolbag and went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

After a quick rinse with some mouth wash, Sakura said goodbye to her mother and set off out the door.

-xxxxxxx-

Sakura rounded the corner and sure enough, there was Ino, toying with something in her lap.

At the sound of Sakura's approach, Ino's head shot up and she released a beaming grin. "Hey Sakura!"

Sakura smiled timidly. "H-hello."

Ino eyed Sakura and nodded slightly as if confirming something.

"Alright Sakura, come here for a moment."

Sakura shuffled over and stood in front of Ino. She glanced at the girl , unsure of what she was going to do.

"Alright close your eyes."

Sakura eyed the other girl skeptically.

Ino giggled, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Sakura cautiousy complied.

"Ok, bend down a little...aaannd there!"

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked at Ino.

"Oh! Here look." Ino rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small hand mirror and held it up to Sakura.

Looking at her reflection in Ino's mirror, Sakura's eyes grew wide.

Ino had apparently tied a red ribbon around Sakura's head successfully pinning up her bangs.

"Hey see! What an improvement. You look a lot better." Ino said grinning. "You can keep the ribbon by the way. It looks good on you."

"O-oh..thank you but-" Sakura began before Ino cut her off.

"Huh? But what?" Ino questioned.

"B-but my foooorehead." Sakura said, eyes cast downward.

"Oh come on. I'm trying to tell you, the more you try to hide it, the bigger deal you make of it." she smiled poking Sakura's cheeks. "And you're face isn't that bad. Actually it's a pretty good face! You just gotta be more confident."

"Confident?" Sakura pondered.

"Yeah," Ino said poking Sakura in the forehead. "You see those Cosmo flowers over there?"

Sakura glanced over to where Ino was pointing.

"Well, if they were the main flowers in your arrangement, then the secondary and tertiary flowers you pick would compliment them." Ino said. "Cosmos flowers are also called Autumn Sakura, and are the prettiest flowers in the fall. Their name comes from an old word that means '_Harmony'. _Because they can harmonize with all of the other flowers. And any colour red would go just perfectly in a flower arrangement."

Ino grinned and bent down to pick one of the Cosmos flowers and put it behind her ear. Giggiling she turned to Sakura and asked:

"There! So do I look as pretty as the Cosmos flowers? Come on, am I cute?" said Ino as she posed.

Sakura gazed at the flower in Ino's hair and decided that it really looked good on Ino. Both the flower and Ino complimented each other. "...uhhh... Yeah!" Sakura said with a slight giggle.

Ino put on a mock pout. "Woow, took you long enough to say it. Sheesh." She stuck her tongue out at Sakura before letting out a giggle herself. Ino stopped mid giggle when she noticed Sakura's sudden downward mood. "Huh? Whats wrong?" said a confused Ino.

"Well... if you're a Cosmos...then what am I?" Sakura said with just the tiniest bit of jealousy.

Ino puffed out her cheeks. "Aw now why would you go and say something like that?" Ino looked up at the sky thoughtfully. " You know what? I don't really think you're a flower at all, Sakura. You're still a bud waiting to bloom!" Ino said giving Sakura an honest smile.

Sakura blushed lightly as she thought about it. "Yeah, you're right." she said with a giggle. Then she gave Ino a sidelong glance. "Ino..." she began timidly. " Why did you give me this ribbon?" she said resting her chin on her knees. "What's it s'posed to mean?"

Ino grinned. "Weelll...actually, lets just say I thought it'd be a waste for you to wither away as a bud. I mean, how sad would it be if flowers never bloom? Because for all we know," Ino said as she bumped shoulders with Sakura. "That flower might bloom into a flower even more beautiful than the Cosmos!"

At hearing those words, Sakura felt herself tearing up. "Ino," she said as the tears began to fall. "T-thank you."

"Hey it's alright!" Ino said, as she started to stand. "Now lets get to school so you can show off that new ribbon!" she reached out a hand to a still sitting Sakura.

Sakura looked up at Ino's outstretched hand. Ino was smiling and waited patiently as Sakura dried her eyes. "Alright lets go!" Ino said pulling Sakura up.

The two girls grabbed their school bags and began walking towards the school building.

And for the first time in what seemed like forever. Sakura had something to smile about.

She had made her very first friend.

* * *

**A/N: **Second chapter is DONE. Oh dear god, I dislike writing from a child perspective. - n- But for the sake of the plot it must be done! So sorry if anything seems out of place or weird. I would love to hear what you think! As always please excuse any and all typos as I might have missed a few post spell check.

Thank you for all those who favourited and followed this story. It means a lot.

To clear up any confusion. Some parts will be vague on purpose in this and other "childhood" scenes for a _reason_. Trust me things will begin to make sense in later chapters.

I know you all are probably wondering when the other characters will make an appearance. Don't worry, some of them will be making appearances relatively soon.

Thank you for reading. See you in the next update!

-Wisty


	3. Queen of Foreheads

**three.**

"_I've created a monster_"

* * *

**Queen of Foreheads**

Sakura and Ino laid out in the field of wildflowers near Ino's house one late Sunday afternoon, braiding flower crowns and the chocolate chip cookies Sakura had made with her mother that morning.

"Oh these are amazing, Sakura!" Ino exclaimed happily as she finished of her second helping.

"Oh it w-was mostly my mom really, I just helped a little." mumbled Sakura sheepishly. Ino rolled her eyes and grinned and gave Sakura a good natured poke in the side, which made Sakura immediately erupt with giggles.

Sakura squirmed and squirmed laughing hysterically as Ino tickled her. "Ok, ok! I get it." Sakura said in between breaths. Ino grinned wickedly and eased up only to have Sakura launch herself up and start her revenge only to be disappointed when Ino didn't so much as flinch. "Oh no fair!" Sakura huffed, "You're really not ticklish?"

Ino gave another cheeky grin and held up the peace sign. "Nope!"

"Not even a little bit?" Sakura asked.

"Nope." Ino replied as she reached for another cookie.

"That is so unfair." Sakura repeated as she flopped back on the grass with an huff. "How can you be so cool?"

Ino handed the container of cookies to Sakura so she could pick one and then set it back down. "What do you mean?" she said laying back down.

"I mean….how are you so good at everything?" Sakura said with a pout.

"Sakura, no one is good at _everything_. Not even the Hokage!" Ino said throwing Sakura a look.

"But you're pretty and charming, and everyone likes you. How can someone be that perfect?" Sakura said exasperatingly.

It was a few moments before Ino replied. "People only like me because I'm "pretty". I never get asked to study groups, or get called on to answer questions. No one ever asks me to help with their homework."

"Ino, you don't even like being in study groups or being called on, and you always wait until the last minute to do your homework." Sakura said sitting up to look at Ino.

"Yeah but no one even bothers to ASK if I want to. They look at me and see a pretty face. But you, you're smart _and_ pretty, Sakura." Ino replied staring up at the sky.

Frowning, Sakura took Ino's hand and pulled her up so that they were both sitting. She reached to the side and placed the daisy crown she had been working on atop Ino's head so that it looked like a halo. "There," she said smiling at Ino. "A flower crown fit for a Flower Queen." Sakura beamed. "I'm supposed to be the gloomy one remember?" she said with a small smile.

"You don't have to be ya know." Ino replied. "We could both be Queens."

"But what would I be Queen of? Foreheads? That doesn't really roll of the tongue like yours does." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Maybe you just haven't found your yet, you _are_ still a bud." Ino said with a toothy grin. "But maybe we could help each other out? I can teach you how to be confidant and you can help me study?"

"You know what Ino?" Sakura said looking up at the setting sun. "I think that's a great idea."

Grinning, Ino stood up and started to collect their things. "Do you want to sleep over tonight? You could just leave with me in the morning to go to school. Plus my Dad is making dumplings tonight."

"Sure! I need to go by my house first to get clothes and stuff." she sent Ino a knowing smirk. "We can start on that homework I know you didn't do."

"Oh shut up Forehead, you know way too much." Ino gasped. "I'm sorry Sakura it just, it just sl-"

"Well you see Ino-pig, I need a lot of space to keep this big brain of mine in top condition." Sakura said tapping a finger to her temple and grinned from ear to ear.

Ino could do nothing but laugh.

"I've created a monster."

And so it went. Sakura would help Ino study and in return Ino would help Sakura develop a backbone. Before either of them knew it both Sakura and Ino had rubbed off on each other. Ino had started receiving higher marks on her tests and homework and Sakura had developed a quicker wit and more confidence in herself.

Sakura the Flower Bud was finally starting to bloom.

-xxxxxxx-

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Summer had come and gone, bringing Autumn in it's wake, the cooler weather a welcome reprieve to the overheated citizens of Konoha. The leaves were turning into a myriad of warm colours. Reds, oranges, and yellows drowned out the few greens left. Cool enough to need a sweater but not cold enough to bring out the heftier of coats. Sakura loved it all. Autumn was indeed her favourite season. It had the perfect balance of not being too hot or too cold, just right in the middle.

This particular Autumn morning found Sakura walking alongside her best friend Ino on their way to school. Ino had just been telling Sakura about the new round of flowers her mother had grown.

"...and Mum just got a new batch of Sedum and Aster flowers in the shop. They actually remind me of you a bit. All pinks and reds…" Ino said as she applied a layer of chapstick in her lips. Which reminded Sakura to do the same.

"I should ask my mum if we could plant something next spring, I don't think our garden would be as big as the Yamanaka gardens but I think it'd be pretty." Sakura said with a smile.

"Oh, Mum got dad to agree with her on expanding the garden by the way, as if we needed more space, but I guess you can never really have too many flowers. Let me know if you want me to go with you to help convince your mum. You know she loves me." Ino mused.

"She really does though, I should bring you with me if I don't ace this test today, she might go easy on me if you're there." Sakura giggled.

Ino laughed at that as the Konoha Elementary front gates came into view.

Off to the side Sakura had noticed a small commotion in the courtyard near the side of the building. "Oh what's going on over there?" Ino wondered. Sakura tried to peek in between the crowd to see who or what was causing such a grouping but ended up getting blocked. Sakura turned to Ino who had attempted to do the same. "Well whatever it is I'm sure we'll hear about it eventually." Ino sighed. Sakura glanced back as she walked away from the scene "We have to return those books we used to study anyway." So the two girls walked on with the rosette haired girl throwing one last glance at the crowd.

-xxxxxxx-

Sakura and Ino made it to class after stopping by the library with a few minutes to spare, so they decided to kill time by gossiping. "Sakura did you hear Ami's Dad was caught cheating...again!" Ino said with a wicked cackle. "How do you even find these things out?" Sakura gave her best friend a look. "Oh shove it Forehead, _everyone_ knows, because her dad tries to hit up every female over the age of 18. It's no secret, really." Sakura gave Ino a thoughtful look. "I guess it could explain why she's always such a bitch." That sent Ino and Sakura into a fit of giggles until movement at the door halted their laughter. The subject of their discussion walked through the door with her standard bitch face. "Speak of the devil…" Ino mumbled. "And she shall appear." Sakura recited the end of the saying under her breath.

Ami surprisingly payed them no mind as she was flanked by her two lackeys, Kimi and Mei. She walked walked straight past with her usual brand of self-labeled "superiority" and went straight to her desk, her little sycophants following suit.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday…" Ino said under her breath. As the rest of the students piled in Iruka-sensei stood up and waited for everyone to sit down and for the final bell to ring before talking.

"Good morning class. I have some exciting news today. It appears we're going to have a new student joining us this year." Footsteps could be heard approaching the doorway. "Ah that should be them now." A figure dressed in a black shirt and light grey shorts came to stand next to Iruka. As customary for new student introductions, the class stood. Hushed whispers, and excited murmurs could be heard through the room. Ino and Sakura exchanged a look.

"Please introduce yourself to the class.." Iruka said to the young boy at his side. Sakura watched as he took a small and graceful bow.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N: ** Let me first apologize for the extremely long wait to those of you who liked this story. I had honestly just lost inspiration for it. But I'm back now with excitement and vigor! So please R&amp;R if you'd like. I post updates on my writing and art tumblr "thedrawingowl" and I also post these chapters and other stories on AO3 under the same username "Wisteriaa" So please check those out if you want.

I'll also be working on a NejiTen oneshot for my drabble collection "Different Strokes" so stay tuned for that.

Stay safe!

-Wisty


End file.
